


Wrapped Up, And Blue

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a wind chill factor."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up, And Blue

The wind is biting; Donna wraps her scarf back around her neck, pretending it makes a difference.

"Are you cold?" Josh is close beside her, almost bumping into her as they walk.

"It's minus two."

"It's not that cold."

"There's a wind chill factor."

He's shrugging out of his coat almost before she notices, and she looks at him blankly.

"Take it." He holds the coat out, and she stops.

"Josh, you'll freeze."

"I'm fine. Take it."

"I'm not taking your coat."

"It's not that cold." But he's shivering even as he drapes it around her shoulders, and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not taking care of you if you get pneumonia."

"We could always share body heat." She can hear the smile in his voice; she's never really sure if he's joking or not.

"In your dreams."

He grins, and she pulls the coat tighter around her.


End file.
